


The Perils of Looking for Potion Ingredients in the Cellar

by plantgal (hnisa)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dom/sub Undertones, Eggpreg, F/F, Face-Fucking, Inflation, Magic, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, tiny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hnisa/pseuds/plantgal
Summary: As punishment for disobeying her Mistress, Ella is sent to collect potion ingredients from the cellar. But something lurks down there just waiting to snare some prey...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 251





	The Perils of Looking for Potion Ingredients in the Cellar

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a collection of snippets I've been working on about a witch, Ella, who decides to pay off her debt to a more powerful witch by becoming one of her pets/house servants/fuck toys. Haven't actually managed to finish the rest so this is all for now, but thought some background might be useful (there isn't that much plot tho, it is mostly depraved smut).

Ella sat against the door, arms folded, cursing her stupidity. Why did she have to go and argue with Claire? Esme had made it quite clear there would be consequences for that. And now she was locked in the cellar until she could find some obscure potion ingredient. Of course, Esme hadn’t mentioned what the ingredient actually _was_ , or that it was pitch black down here. After a few minutes of cursing, Ella tried to summon a ball of fire to warm herself up, but could only manage a little spark that fizzled out after a few seconds.

She frowned. Magic was so easy everywhere else in the mansion, and it had been years since she’d struggled with a spell so simple. She tried again, to the same result. ‘Fuck!’ she exclaimed, stamping her foot against the cold stone floor. Something moved in the darkness. Ella sat up, straining to hear what had made the strange sound, a kind of hissing scrape. Was she imagining it, or was the darkness lifting a little?

It was; from somewhere in the blackness, a soft blue-green glow emerged, like the bioluminescent plants Esme kept in the greenhouse. Ella got to her feet, and froze. Something was snaking across the cellar floor, glowing with that weird light. The something found her right ankle and wrapped around it as another emerged from the darkness. Ella yelped and tried to step away, but the thing held her fast. She realised with rising horror that the things were _tentacles_. She tried to summon fire again, but the spell still wouldn’t work.

 _Your silly little spells don’t work here_.

Ella stopped trying to pull away from the tentacle and looked around, before realising the voice had spoken directly in her mind. ‘What are you?’ She stuttered.

 _Nothing you have a name for._ The thing replied. Its voice reminded Ella strangely of Esme’s, but she assumed that was just something the creature had found in her mind and latch onto; its aura was nothing like the witch’s. The tendril around her right ankle was wrapping around her thigh now, and another had caught her other leg. Without warning, the thing flipped her off her feet so fast she couldn’t even shriek, suspending her upside down a few feet from the floor.

Tentacles were appearing from every angle now, catching her wrists and snaking around her throat.

‘No, stop — put me down,’ she said, kicking out at the things that grabbed her. The creature didn’t put her down, but it did turn her over so she was the right way up again.

 _Esme always chooses such sweet little pets_ , the voice in her mind said, and Ella struggled harder when she realised what the thing had in mind.

 _Hush, little human_. Three tentacles as thick Ella’s thigh shot towards her, snaking up the backs of her legs until they formed a kind of support, so most of her weight rested on them instead of being suspended. Of course, she was still several feet off the floor and immobilised by the tendrils around her limbs, but it was almost a relief to have something solid beneath her.

The relief did not last long. A tentacle about as thick as her wrist rose up and hovered before her face. All of the creature’s skin was covered in a thin layer of some kind of cold goo, but this tentacle was dripping with viscous liquid. It wrapped around Ella’s head like a gag, pressing the tip against her lips, and she shook her head. ‘No, please, I only came here to get —’

Talking was a mistake. The tentacle darted into her mouth, forcing her jaw wide as it curled against her tongue. It stroked her tongue gently, massaging the inside of her cheeks and depositing that fluid everywhere it could find. To Ella’s surprise, it tasted…pleasant. Cool and sweet, it tingled against her tongue almost like peppermint, though with an odd mossy edge. She swallowed, feeling the fluid tingle as it slid down to her stomach. The tentacle wriggled in a little deeper and began to pulse, pumping little bursts of the stuff straight down her throat.

Ella felt herself relax. She knew, dimly, that this was not what she’d expected, not what she’d wanted, but that didn’t matter anymore. It felt good, being held by this thing, almost like when Esme tied her to the bed upstairs. She felt heat begin to gather in her stomach.

 _That’s right_ , the creature said in her mind, _relax and enjoy it._ From somewhere below, tentacles tugged off her skirt as others pulled at her top. The fabric tore, leaving her breasts exposed to the cold cellar air. Two tentacles curled around them, trailing strands of tingling goo across her chest and making her nipples stand up. Suddenly, the tentacles squeezed roughly at her tits, and Ella gasped around the one filling her mouth. Need swelled inside her, flushing her cheeks and making her wish she could rub her thighs together. But the tentacles grasping her legs pulled them apart even wider, exposing her core.

The cool tip of a tendril nudged against the lips of her pussy. It teased her, parting her lips, dragging itself over her entrance and pulling away just before it reached her clit. Ella whined. The tendril rose to her face. It was much thinner than most of the others, and dripping with a different kind of fluid. Ella’s eyes widened as she realised what was coating the tentacle.

 _Yes,_ the creature chuckled in her mind, _you’re already dripping for me._ The tendril lowered again, and Ella watched it go, the tentacle in her mouth repositioning itself so she could bend her head. She watched as the tendril nudged at her crotch again, probing the same sensitive route from her entrance, and this time it circled around her clit. Ella groaned in pleasure, bucking her hips to try and get more friction. One of the thicker tentacles supporting her from below wound around her hips and tightened. The message was clear: no fucking herself.

The tentacles around her tits clamped down over her nipples, kneading her flesh in rhythm with the tendril rubbing her clit. The one in her mouth began to slide in and out, swelling as it fucked her until her jaw ached from its girth. The sensation was incredible, but Ella felt like there was something missing. She whined against the tentacle in her mouth, stroking it with her tongue as if to coax sympathy from the creature. To her surprise, it acquiesced — she felt a tendril a little thicker than the one on her clit drag itself up her thigh and across her entrance.

But it didn’t stop, carrying on until it rested against her asshole, drawing little circles around the hole to relax her cheeks and deposit slick fluid. Ella felt a jolt of panic. Her senses sharpened, letting her think past the pleasure and the weird peppermint liquid pumping into her throat. She realised the liquid must be some kind of sedative or aphrodisiac, though this did nothing to dull her worry about the tendril nudging at her ass. The tentacle in her mouth pushed in deeper even as she protested, forcing a spray of tingling liquid down her throat. It worked quickly, overwhelming her mind with pleasure again, but she could still feel her concern in the pit of her stomach. Even Esme had never tried anything with her ass.

The creature didn’t care. But it didn’t shove itself in, instead sliding the narrow tendril ever so slowly between her cheeks. She tried to writhe away, but the tentacle around her hips pushed her forward, and she squealed as the tendril pressed inside her. It stung, but not unbearably, she realised, and alongside the pain was pleasure. The tentacle on her clit sped up as the one in her ass pushed a little deeper, stretching her and sending little shocks racing through her body. She moaned as she felt the tentacle pulse, swelling a little each time until she was sure she couldn’t stretch any further. It began to slide out, almost as slowly as it had entered her, and when only the tip was still between her cheeks it penetrated her again. Her eyes rolled back as it fucked her ass, and each time the pain gave way to more and more pleasure.

Ella wasn’t sure she’d ever felt so full, even with Claire’s tits in her mouth and Esme’s fingers in her pussy. She moaned again, sucking on the tentacle in her mouth for more of the aphrodisiac. The creature seemed pleased, because it swelled against her clit, the tentacle in her ass pulsing as it fucked her. The extra pressure between her legs was enough to send her over the edge, and Ella came, moaning and gasping as waves of pleasure crashed over her.

As good as she felt, though, she wished the creature would fill her third hole. She whimpered in disappointment as the tentacle in her mouth withdrew, not wanting to believe the creature would violate her like that and not even give her what she most wanted. The creature chuckled. _Easy, little human. I’m not done playing with you yet._

Ella shivered in anticipation, though a small part of her mind was disgusted at how much she was enjoying this. The tentacle in her ass was still there, pistoning in and out, but it was a little thinner and slower. She realised with pleasure that she could now take it with ease. The tentacles encircling her breasts and clit had also slowed as she orgasmed, but now they began to pick up the pace again. She was just wondering what was coming next when the tentacle around her throat squeezed.

Her eyes widened in surprise. She could still breathe almost normally, but the extra pressure heightened her arousal.

‘Mmh’, she panted, the sound issuing from her throat as a high whine quite unlike how she usually sounded. The tentacle pushed her neck forward, working with its brethren to shift her until she leaned forward. Her knees were bent against two of the thick tentacles holding her up as though she were kneeling. She felt her shoulder muscles burn as her wrists were pulled backwards until her hands were bound together behind her. Her legs were still splayed obscenely wide, her ass still filled, her clit stroked. She could feel her ecstasy rising again, heat filling her stomach.

At last, a tentacle pressed up against her cunt and slipped inside her. It was thin, thinner even than the one fucking her ass, and slid in easily. She was already so aroused that it was only more teasing, and she grunted in frustration. The creature punished her for her impatience, ramming a thick tentacle into her mouth so suddenly and forcefully it slammed against the back of her throat, making her gag. She massaged it with her tongue by way of apology, and it pulsed twice before withdrawing until its wide, round head rested against her lips.

The tendril squeezing her neck loosened, applying pressure to the back of her head instead. She realised what was happening. The creature wanted to see her beg for more, to show she accepted what was happening, to take part in her own violation. Ella groaned, tears suddenly springing to her eyes. The tendril in her cunt squirmed, reminding her of its inadequacy. This felt so good, she admitted to herself, being held up with things filling and fucking her mouth and ass. And she did like being used. It was why she’d agreed to be Esme’s pet in the first place. But being claimed by this tentacle thing, which had pumped her full of aphrodisiac and taken her in the ass for the first time, that grated against her small reserves of pride.

She was clearly taking too long, for the tendril in her pussy withdrew, as did the one in her ass. She could have sobbed at the sudden loss of stimulation, and made a split-second decision. Lowered her head onto the tentacle in front of her mouth, she sucked and licked as though her life depended on it.

She was rewarded for her efforts. Not one but two tentacles slid between her ass cheeks, twisting round each other and rubbing together inside her to give her incredible friction. As she continued to suck off the tentacle, licking further along its length until she took it deep into her throat, a tendril curled into her cunt. She sighed happily as the creature increased the speed of the tentacles in her ass and swelled the one in her pussy, stretching her out and rubbing against her walls. She was close to the edge again now, and kept up her end of the deal, moving her head back and forth, frantically fucking her own mouth on the tentacle before her.

A second tendril pressed into her pussy as the first fucked her in earnest, pushing deeper each time. The second fell into rhythm, sliding in as the first slid out, so she was never empty. Occasionally, both tentacles pushed into her at once, making her twitch and give a muffled cry as a little jolt of pain intensified all her pleasure. A third tendril curled around her entrance as, just for a moment, everything lined up. She slid her mouth down the shaft of the tentacle and swallowed a fresh load of fluid, just as the tentacles in her ass and pussy all thrust in deep at once.

Ella screamed as she came. Her vision whited out for almost a minute as electric waves of orgasm swept through her. She came again as the creature spread her limbs wide and squeezed her throat again, still penetrating every hole, and a third time as the third tentacle pressed right up against her cervix and filled her cunt with thick liquid. Ella moaned as she came back to her senses. She felt spent, but the creature wasn’t finished.

It repositioned her again, tilting her torso back but raising her legs and head so she could see what was going on between her thighs. A different tentacle pushed its way into her mouth, and the liquid she swallowed this time was thicker and tasted more substantial than the aphrodisiac stuff from before.

There was only one tentacle in her ass now, but it pulsed as it fucked her, making her gasp and writhe. The three tentacles in her pussy withdrew — slowly, so that she felt every inch of them slide past her walls — and she whined at the emptiness. It didn’t last long, however. As the tendrils in her ass and against her clit and breasts coaxed her back towards a climax, a tentacle that glowed brighter than all the others lined itself up against her entrance. Its girth was that of the three tendrils that had filled her before put together, and her eyes widened as it pulsed a few times. She didn’t have time to protest, however, before it drove into her cunt.

Ella’s back arched. The tentacle pushed deeper and deeper, ramming up against the head of her womb. It pulsed, opening her wider than she had ever been, fucking her harder than she’d ever been fucked before. She felt more liquid pumping into her, pushing against her cervix and overflowing out of her pussy. Slowly, the muscles inside her relaxed, and she squealed as she felt the liquid spill into her womb. The creature pushed against the back of her head, reminding her to watch through her pleasure and pain.

The length of the tentacle buried inside her rippled. The ripples moved towards her from the end that was lost in a mass of other tentacles, and she realised they brought something with them. A small sphere, dark inside the glowing translucence of the tentacle’s flesh, moved slowly along the tentacle. Ella yelped as she realised what was happening, but the sound was muffled by the tentacle in her mouth. _Hush, little human. You should be honoured to take my spawn, to be bred by me._

The egg reached her entrance. She felt the tentacle ripple inside her, pushing the egg forward. Thankfully, the egg was thinner than the tentacle, less than she had already been stretched, but she still felt its denseness against her walls. She groaned as it entered, the contractions of the tentacle becoming stronger to move the egg into her cunt and press it against her cervix.

 _Relax,_ the creature advised, releasing more fluid down her throat. She tried her best, and the tentacles against her clit and in her ass did their best to help, filling and fucking her and overwhelming her with sensation. She still shrieked as the egg was forced into her womb, the pain overwhelming the pleasure. But it was over in a few seconds, and the sudden rush of relief tipped her over the edge once more. She half-hoped that was the last of it, but of course she was wrong, and she fought back a sob as another egg appeared travelling along the tentacle lodged inside her. This one was a little larger, but it went in much the same, the creature making sure she came as it did so. Another followed, smaller this time, and another, before the creature said, _last one_.

Ella didn’t bother to fight it, instead grinding down on the tentacles in her ass and milking as much liquid as she could from the one still fucking her mouth. The creature slowed its pushing, sliding the egg inside her so slowly she could feel the gentle pulsating of the spawn within it. The creature held it deep in her cunt, pressing it against her womb and keeping it there instead of forcing it inside. Ella panted as the tentacles in her ass and mouth swelled and increased their pace. The tentacle in her pussy began to piston, and others tightened around her whole body, until she could feel nothing except the sensation of being fucked like a toy, filled completely and mercilessly.

The egg tentacle rammed against the egg, shoving it into her womb, and the pain was forgotten as every tentacle pressed as deep into her as possible, and this time she couldn’t even scream as she came. Her head snapped back and her legs jerked, tits heaving and hands grasping at the tentacles binding her wrists as she rode out the longest orgasm of her life. She wasn’t sure how long it lasted or what happened while it consumed her, but when she came to she was lying on the freezing cellar floor, shuddering.

The creature’s tentacles were still inside her, but they withdrew one by one, slowly — first from her mouth, then her ass, and finally her pussy. That one gave her clit a last, cruel flick as it went, and she gasped and arched her back.

She could feel the eggs within her. They weren’t too big, but their weight was unfamiliar, and when she put a hand on her stomach she could feel it was rounder than usual. She managed to prop herself up on her elbows, and saw a small but noticeable bump in her abdomen. She tried to stand, but her legs shook, and she collapsed back into a sitting position with a huff.

Her limbs were free now, though a mass of tentacles still hovered before her, their tips turned towards her as if watching. She couldn’t see the one that had deposited the eggs in her.

‘What…why did you…’ she began, but her throat was sore and her mind fuzzy.

 _I get so bored down here._ The creature said in her mind. It sounded further away now. _It’s fun, to ruin Esme’s playthings, to fuck them harder than she ever could. Not that they ever admit that to her. And I always need an incubator for my spawn.  
_

‘I only came to find an ingredient,’ Ella whispered.

 _I don’t know of any ingredient down here_ , the creature said. _Except my own flesh, and Esme is too smart to try and take that from me. Though…perhaps those eggs will suffice. Once you birth them and they hatch, the shells retain some of my essence._

With that, the creature retreated, leaving Ella alone in the darkness. She lay there aching, trembling with the aftershocks of pleasure, covered in tentacle slime until she dimly heard the door unlock.

‘Well, well, well,’ Claire’s arrogant voice said from above Ella. ‘Esme is going to be so annoyed you let the eggs inside you. Maybe she’ll let me watch while she fucks them out.’


End file.
